Full Potential
by Lilly Winters
Summary: "They hurt you, master. The Tallest hurt you badly." Just like Zim, Gir was never given the chance to live up to his full potential. Zim and Gir friendship


**A/N**

**I noticed something. You never see too many Gir and Zim friendship fics. But if you think about it, Gir was the only one always there for Zim no matter what. He was the only real friend he had, from both Earth and Irk. So I decided to write one myself. I hope you like it. R&R.**

**I just wanted reply quickly to my reviewers.**

**Invader Johnny - Thanks for another review! And dont worry. Zim had realized it before but he never actually got the true extent of Gir's loyalty. At least, according to my story :)**

**UpsidePickle - Awww, thanks! I'm glad you liked it :) I love writing friendship stories between either Zim and Gir or Zim and Dib**

**InvaderOthello - I really apprieciate your feedback. Your review is really nice and I love rereading it over and over again because it shows me that you are enjoying my stories and that makes me happy :). It let's me know I am doing my job. Thank you so much for your kind review :) Hope to hear from you again!**

**Elena Hurley - Lol that is the second person who said that. I am just glad it is tears of a powerful story and not tears of a terrible story (I hope XD). lol. and I know! I just wanted to give him a hug after writing it ^-^**

**crazy jaky - Thanks and I know! You dont see too many ones out there so I wanted to begin adding a few. I might write some more very soon so keep checking back :)**

* * *

><p>The screen went blank. Only static skimmed across the display. The computer shut it off and fell silent. Not a single sound filled the air in the empty lab, unless you listened very closely. If so, you could hear courage, determination, and dreams shattering. Heart-piercing pain replaced the once present feelings.<p>

Zim continued to stare at the monitor. He gripped his chest tightly as new feelings began forming within. He had never felt this way; he had never felt so…betrayed.

"It was a lie?" He whispered.

The Tallest had just told him the truth. It was overbearing. They had sent him there to die? His planet had celebrated his banishment, his planned execution? His breath became ragged as he leaned on the metallic desk. Looking up at the blank screen made everything break inside of him. He had dreamed often of the day he would conquer Earth, return home, and make everyone proud. He would often have dreams of the pride the Tallest would take in the small irken. But all at once, that dream was shattered.

He staggered to the elevator and weakly crawled in. Tears threatened to overrun his body, but he angrily pushed them back.

"Weakness is for humans." He growled aloud.

Stepping out of the trash can, he crossed the room until he arrived at the sofa. He found his strength depleting as a simple task such as climbing the couch was extremely difficult. His spider legs extended for a moment and gave him a helping hand. He looked around the odd room in hopes of finding something to distract himself, but his eyes fell upon the TV. The endless black that clouded the screen reminded him of the conversation.

_"My Tallest, good news! I have formulated another plan to conquer the humans!" He proudly proposed. _

_ The two aliens exchanged looks before returning to the screen._

_ "Zim, this has to stop. We cannot keep pretending."_

_ "Pretending, Sirs?"_

_ They shook their heads._

_ "Zim, there is no way you can be completely oblivious to what has been going on."_

_ "I am afraid I do not understand."_

_ "You are a defect, Zim, an outcast."_

_ "No, no, that isn't true."_

_ "No one wanted you here. All you ever accomplished was destruction and failure."_

The word rang in his head over and over.

_"We sent you to Earth in hopes that you would die. We would finally get rid of you then. But somehow, you managed to survive. We had planned on telling you sooner, but we wanted to see if you ever figured it out. I guess you didn't"_

_ "My Tallest, please! Give me another chance. I did not mean to be such a failure or a…defect." He tripped over the word. "I will prove my worthiness, Sirs, I give you my word!"_

_ "No. You have run out of chances, Zim. You are banished from Irk forever. Do not contact us any further. You are among the lucky ones to have the privilege of survival!" They snapped._

_ "But…"_

_ "Goodbye, Zim. For good." _

_ They smiled hatefully before cutting the transition._

The pain returned to his chest and he groped at it angrily. Suddenly, he felt a presence beside him. Opening his eyes, he discovered Gir had joined him. Only Gir wasn't smiling like he usually did all the time. Instead, he had the same pained expression his master's face held.

"You can watch TV, Gir." Zim said. Though, Gir did not move.

"Gir, I said you—"

"They hurt you, master."

Zim stared at the tiny robot. Gir remained still and stared back.

"What?" He finally managed to ask.

"They hurt you, master. The Tallest hurt you badly."

Zim did not know how to react. The robot had never before been so observant. It was not out of an unkind heart, which he was fully aware Gir held within, but merely because Gir himself had been made from scraps and trash. He was never given the opportunity to live up to his full potential. Just like Zim.

"It's okay, Gir. I'll be fine."

But the tears forming in his eyes told him otherwise. Zim cringed as the tears overflowed and began scalding and burning his skin. But soon the sensation stopped. He opened his eyes and saw Gir's hands placed on his face. His small metallic hands grazed the Irken's green skin, ridding the surface of any tears. He watched as his eyes flashed red.

"I will protect my master, no matter who it is." He said slowly, dangerously.

Zim was amazed at the robot's devotion, the amount of loyalty he truly held. He grabbed Gir and held him close. His eyes returned to green once again and he hugged his master. He wept uncontrollably, ignoring the pain. He only paid attention to the true friend he was cradling in his arms. Who cared about the Tallest, Planet Irk, or Planet Earth. Zim would be happy as long as Gir remained right by his side.

"Thank you, Gir." Zim whispered.

**A/N**

**There it is. I thought it did a pretty good job of showing the friendship Gir really had in Zim I hope you liked it. **


End file.
